


Hush Puppy

by Xandfan



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xandfan/pseuds/Xandfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without a voice, sometimes you gotta spell it out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Hush

Xander didn't' like not having his voice, in fact he hated it with a passion. He couldn't do a lot of things he liked using his voice for. He couldn't order food from the clowns head, couldn't show anyone how well he could burp the backwards alphabet and he certainly couldn't ask Anya for sex. Of course the fact that Anya had gone off to try and find a better place than her little apartment and it was taking longer than they thought it would… of course the fact she had to try and get a house using nothing but sign language wasn't helping her at all. More than once a real estate agent had gotten annoyed at her because they thought she was flipping them off. Xander walked down the streets looking around for any sign of a weird box that'd have his voice in it. He liked his voice, it said things that his face and hands just couldn't do and he wanted it back damnit.

He saw one of those commandos in the distance, skulking around like a crappy mime in a bad green suit 'Right, time for the geek to be the hero' he thought before he started running gently, trying to be stealthy and sneaky, following from a distance and never letting the guy get away from his view. 'Stupid commando guy thinks he's so smart' Xander thought as he hid behind a building and looked down a nearby alley. He saw the commando stopping beside a trash can and unzipping, quickly pulling his head back 'Oh great, you followed Sir Pees-A-Lot' he mentally scalded himself, before curiosity took hold of him and he peeked around the corner. What he saw was kinda creepy but at the same time kinda cool. He saw the commando pull out his cock, it was pretty damn big and Xander knew big, he'd been in a few locker rooms in his day. Still though what kinda worried him was how hard his own cock was getting at the sight of this commando guy taking a wiz 'Oh god, I'm being turned on by a wiener with a wiener' he thought, adjusting himself quickly and gulping silently. He didn't mind the view and that seemed weird to him. He'd always been a ladies man… well he'd always wanted to be a ladies man, he'd never even thought about another mans pecker before.

Suddenly the commando was doing up his zipper and Xander remembered that he was supposed to be tracking not getting hard-on's. He waited for the commando to go before he followed him, running down the alley and turning the corner to see the commando standing in front of him, staring at him through the weird little ski mask. He looked into those eyes and had no clue what to try to say, so far the phrase 'Oh crap' sprang to mind but wouldn't pass his lips. Couldn't actually since he had no voice now. The commando however wasn't quite as subtle, reaching a big hand for Xander's crotch, feeling the erection that begged to be free and massaging it, making Xander's eye's close lightly. 'Man this feels good' he thought before he was being picked up and thrown over a shoulder and carried into a nearby house, a house he was gonna guess belonged to the commando. He wasn't about to argue though since he could at least tell the gang where the commando's lived.

He felt the floor hitting his feet as he was placed into the house, the door locked with a loud click before he saw the commando turn around and unzip his pants. The cock that he'd seen pissing a few moment earlier now was sticking out of the camouflage pants, hard and erect jutting out of the commandos body. Xander still had yet to see the face that came attached to the cock but still there was an innate hotness to the entire thing, a sense of something being here that had to be tried. He got to his knees slowly, his hand reaching out for the large piece of hot hard flesh and gently kissed the tip. It was weird to the taste but at the same time it was really kinda cool. He couldn't hear any moans or anything really, though looking up he knew if the guy could moan he would be. Xander took the head of the cock into his mouth and gently began to suck on it, letting his tongue slide around and underneath the foreskin. He didn't know much about how to give head but he'd gotten it enough time to know what was good so he tried it all. Even lifting a hand up to fondle the balls of the commando. They were pretty bug and he could feel them tightening in his hand. The commando pressed his hands back against the door and banged his head back against it in lieu of moans, moans that soon he'd be able to make.

-Meanwhile in the tower-

Buffy kicked and punched with all her might, sending the gentlemen flying. For a moment she thought she was going to get sliced and diced but no one could touch the slayer. He dived for their creepy heart alter thing, just dodging the creepy smile time guy that seemed to be the creepy silent boss of their group and landed in front of it, grabbing their little box. She took it in one hand and with all her strength threw it against a nearby wall. It shattered and a brilliant white light flew from it, the light itself smashing into a million tinier lights that flew out of the clock tower window into the night. All except one tiny light that flew down Buffy's throat, soaking her throat with it's magic. She coughed at the shock, heard she had a voice again and screamed. She screamed so loudly it hurt her own ears. The gentlemen seemed to agree that her voice was a thing of horror as one by one their heads exploded in a almost cartoony amount of yellow goo that covered the floor. Meanwhile outside, two voices headed for a house in the middle of town

-Back at the house-

Xander really was beginning to get the hang, tighten the lips, keep playing with the foreskin and work the balls. He saw a light out of the corner of his eye and before he knew what hit him, the light did. He could talk, but he preferred listening "Oh yeah Xander, suck it" said a voice that was way too familiar. Xander looked up, letting the cock fall out of his mouth and hit his chin "Riley?" he said a little shocked… actually more than a little shocked. He'd gotten to Riley before Buffy had? He was the first one to see the cock of Buffy's boyfriend… "Oh I'm in deep klingon poop" he said before Riley reached up and pulled his camouflage mask off, his bright eye's staring down at Xander "Look I can explain later… you wanna finish me off though? I got a load and a half with your name on it" Riley said, Xander looked at the cock he'd had such fun with, at the face of Buffy's boyfriend and shrugged "What the hey, may as well finish what I started" he said before grabbing hold of Riley's cock and sucking like there was no tomorrow.

His hand jerked at the shaft, his mouth sucking on whatever he could fit in until he heard a loud gasp "OH crap… gonna cum" Riley said, Xander felt the big thick hands on the back of his head as the commando that had been going commando started thrusting into his mouth. Xander slid a hand around to the balls and began fondling them once more, not having to wait long before they tensed up and his mouth was filled with the hot cum of the man he called pal. It dribbled out of his mouth and fell onto the floor, but most of it just went down his throat. He pulled away, incredibly satisfied but wanting more "Wow man, you're good at that" Riley said with a light chuckle "I guess Buffy got our voices back" He added as Xander rose to his feet "Good, now I'll actually hear something when I have my fun" Xander said before giving Riley a strong kiss, sharing the taste that filled his mouth with Riley. He pulled away with determination in his stare "Let's find a bed" he said grabbing Riley's hand and dragging the man through the house until they came to a bedroom.

He shut the door, a pointless action since the house was kinda empty and the two men threw their clothes aside, Xander's cock so hard it stood up straight against his lightly furred and muscled form. Riley drooled a little at the sight and started to head to his knees but was stopped by a kind gentle hand "Actually Riley, I have something a little more… look I suck at words when I have a hard on just get on the bed" Xander said and Riley, knowing whatever the slightly younger man had in mind would be really fun, got on the bed and rested on all fours. Xander looked at the sight, the toned ass cheeks above the firm calves, and of course the tight pink hole "Riley… do you wax your ass?" Xander asked, stunned at just how neat it looked "Hey don't knock it till you've tried it" "Can't I just knock it and pretend I tried it?" Xander asked as he got onto the bed, leaned forward and dipped his tongue into the tight ring of Riley's ass.

A loud grunt came from riley as the damp intruder slipped into his ass, a grunt the got louder as that damp intruder got removed and replaced with a thick finger "Oh fuck Xander" Riley gasped out as the finger prodded and probed inside him, the tip just barely brushing against his special place. "Not yet, gotta do some stretches first… and by the way why didn't you tell me you had some Bi in you?" Xander said slipping another finger into the hungry hungry asshole. Riley grunted at the feeling, fuck he'd missed this. Ever since Graham and Forrest had gotten all couply he lost his booty call privileges with both of them. Sure Buffy was sweet but he'd rather be with someone who could beat him in an arm wrestle. "Who said I was Bi?" Riley said leaning back into the fingers that thrust inside his tight ass… thankyou keigels. "Well you're dating my bestie and getting head from me, that screams bi to me" Xander said as he put more force into the thrusting of his fingers. He leant forward to lick the small of the broad mans back, feeling the shudder that shot through Riley's body against the tip of his tongue "We're not dating… she know's I'm gay… she's a beard" Xander had no clue what that meant, or how he and Riley were able to keep up a conversation while he was finger-fucking the man but at least now he wasn't going to be hurting Buffy.

He pulled his fingers out of the tight asshole, now slightly stretched which was going to make this a lot better for Riley. Xander got behind the taller man and put a hand on his hip "Brace yourself Riley" he said before grabbing his own thick cock and pressing the head firmly against the puckered hole "This is gonna be a bumpy ride" he said before thrusting forward into the tight strong asshole and grunting "Oh man you're tight" Xander said as he thrust deep into the asshole, his light bush pressed against the hairless cheeks "Try doing a thousand squat thrusts and watch how tight your asshole gets" riley grunted out as he felt the big thick intruder not just brush against his prostate, but it was fucking pressed firmly against it "I'll try that… you can test how tight I can get" Xander said as his thrusts sped up, hearing the slapping of his balls against the pink cheeks of Riley. Grunts and gasps filled the room as they fucked like crazy monkeys.

Outside the window a camera click was heard, and another, and another. Hidden in some nearby bushes was Andrew Wells, a local kid in his senior year of highschool. He'd seen pictures of Xander Harris on some pictures on the net about the old Sunnydale High School, mostly the swim team pictures that didn't do the man justice. He'd been following the dark haired honey for a while now and at last had what he'd wanted for a while… proof that he stood a chance. He fondled his own erection as he stared at the men fucking through the glassy window "One day" he whispered as he came on his hand "One day you'll be mine Xander" he whispered as he watched Xander cum into Riley's ass, Riley screaming out his own orgasm and the two of them falling onto the bed, covered in warm loving fluids and gently kissing. Slowly the blond slunk away to develop his pictures. He'd use them later alone in his bedroom.


End file.
